BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle is a crossover tag team fighting game consisting of characters from the licensed fighting games series which Project BB Team is involved in: Arc System Works' own BlazBlue, Atlus' Persona 4 Arena, French-Bread's Under Night In-Birth and Rooster Teeth's anime-styled web animation RWBY. The character art for this game is drawn by Higuchi Konomi who previously worked as a character designer for the XBlaze series.Siliconera Plot Prologue Ruby makes a brief cameo when the System XX begins observing and searching potential catalyst samples from all four different worlds. Episode BlazBlue In Chapter 2, Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna attempt to ambush Ragna the Bloodedge to steal his Keystone but fail. Ruby introduces herself and Blake to Ragna and Gordeau and becomes excited to see the men's weapons. After Blake demands Ragna's Keystone, Ruby challenges him and Gordeau to fight. After Ruby and Blake lose the battle, Ragna tells the two that if they're going to be his enemy, then he won't be holding back, prompting Blake that they'll remember that. But before Ruby can ask Ragna questions about his weapon, Blake tells her that they need to retreat, much to Ruby's disappointment. In Chapter 7, Weiss teams up with Orie to receive Ragna's Keystone but fails. The girls then fight Ragna and Hazama but lose, prompting the System XX to transport them to another location. Episode P4A In Chapter 6, Ruby and Weiss Schnee launch a surprise attack on the Investigation Team and Ragna to steal their Keystones, under the false assumption that they are all villains who are aiming to destroy the world with the stones. After they lose to Yu and Ragna, Ruby and Weiss learn that they were tricked by their Keystone and that the other fighters are simply trying to find a way back to their worlds. The girls are then suddenly ambushed by Es, who steals their Keystone and transports them away. After Yu and Yosuke defeat the awakened Keystone, Ruby appears in the newly created Phantom Field as one of the new transfer students at Yasogami High School. Episode Under Night In-Birth In Chapter 2, Ruby gets caught in Yosuke's bike accident and is stuck under him until Chie notices her and urges her friend to get up. As Ruby recovers, they are approached by Hyde, who mistakenly believes that Ruby is being bullied by Yosuke and Chie. He then summons Insulator, causing Ruby to get all excited and fervently ask Hyde about his sword. When the misunderstanding is cleared, they are prompted by the System XX to battle each other. At first, Ruby is against it but is later eager to battle Yosuke and Chie with Hyde when the System XX tells her that the Yasogami students have amazing weapons. After she and Hyde win, Ruby fervently pursues Yosuke and Chie as she wants to learn more about their Personas. In Chapter 3, Blake follows Hyde to steal his Keystone but is forced to reveal herself when Hyde calls out to her to stop hiding. After Hyde tries to explain his suspicions to her about the tournament and that they shouldn't be fighting, Blake refuses to cooperate with someone she just met and prepares herself to take the stone from him. When Makoto appears, Blake mistakes the demi-human for a Faunus, and the two of them begin to bond over their shared sufferings of discrimination and their favorite foods. But as Hyde interrupts them, Blake joins forces with Makoto against him and Gordeau. After they lose, the girls are forced to retreat. In Chapter 4, Weiss is attacked constantly by Azrael until she is rescued by Hyde. When Carmine demands Hyde hands over the Keystone and gives his desires to stay in the Phantom Field and torment Hyde, Weiss ridicules him for being nothing but an animal. She then teams up with Hyde to fend off Azrael and Carmine and they escape once they find their chance. After thanking Hyde, Weiss wishes him good luck as she parts ways with him. After Hyde and Linne destroy the Keystone's true form, Ruby appears with Yu in the Kanzakai Scramble Tag Battle Tournament and later challenges Aegis upon seeing the robot's arsenal of weapons. Episode RWBY After the System XX informs Team RWBY about the rules of the tag battle tournament, the girls decide to split into two groups to cover more ground and find the Keystones. In Chapter 1, Ruby and Weiss stumble upon Noel and Makoto and discover that they have a Keystone. They try to launch a surprise attack but are quickly discovered by the demi-human. When Ruby and Weiss ask for Noel and Makoto to hand over the Keystone, the latter makes an accidental slip that they have a stone of their own. As they are prompted to battle, Ruby and Weiss fight and defeat Noel and Makoto, causing the latter two to retreat with their Keystone. Weiss then becomes suspicious of the tournament and parts ways with Ruby to investigate. In Chapter 2, Ruby finds Hyde with a Keystone and prepares to fight him for it when the System XX tells them that they can only fight in a tag battle. Upon Hazama's sudden arrival, Ruby teams up with him against Hyde and Carmine and emerge victoriously. She then receives Hyde's Keystone from Hazama before he takes his leave. In Chapter 3, Ruby has a run-in with Rachel, who is fleeing capture from Platinum and Vatista. After learning from the latter two that the vampire knows something about the Phantom Field, Ruby is forced by Rachel to be her tag partner against Platinum and Vatista. After their victory, Ruby asks Rachel about their current environment and reveals her quest to collect the Keystones. She receives no answer but is instructed by the vampire to come to her after she collects all of the stones. When Rachel suddenly disappears, Ruby resolves herself to get the Keystones and get her team and herself back to their world. In Chapter 4, Ruby is suddenly attacked by Hakumen, who demands her Keystone. She is then approached by Tager and is warned by him about using the stones to return home. When Ruby tries to defend her actions and says Rachel's name, she is forced to face both Hakumen and Tager. She tries to run but is stopped by Hakumen when he shows her the Keystone that Noel had before. Upon Waldstein's sudden arrival, Ruby teams up with him against the samurai and devil. After winning the battle, she steals the Keystone Hakumen has and makes her escape. In Chapter 5, Ruby reunites with Weiss and shows her all of the Keystones that she has collected so far. They are then confronted by Orie, who demands they hand over the stone that was taken from Hyde. Weiss argues that they had worked hard to collect the stones, and it will be a waste to return them back. When Orie reluctantly teams up with Gordeau, the Huntresses prepare to fight them: Ruby is amazed at Gordeau's scythe, and Weiss wants to see Orie's power. After they win, Ruby and Weiss walk away when Orie and Gordeau start to argue. At a safe distance, Weiss reveals her suspicions to Ruby about the tournament and they begin to worry about collecting the Keystones. Ultimately, Weiss decides that they should go ahead and find the last stone. When Ruby protests that something bad might happen, Weiss reminds her to believe in her teammates. They part ways with Ruby searching for the last Keystone and Weiss rounding up Blake and Yang. In Chapter 6, Ruby finds the last Keystone in the hands of Yosuke and Yukiko. When she challenges them to a fight for the stone, she becomes excited when she mistakes them for a ninja and geisha. Upon remembering that she cannot fight alone, she is suddenly approached by Es, who offers her assistance. In Chapter 7, Ruby collects the last Keystone but is later surprised when Es suddenly transports Yosuke and Yukiko away. She is further shocked when Es turns on her and demands the Keystones without a giving a reason why. When Ragna suddenly appears and reveals that Es and Rachel are both hiding something about the Phantom Field, Ruby shares with him about the vampire's instructions to go to her with all of the stones with no information about the world and the tournament they are in. She is later surprised when Ragna makes himself her tag partner in order to battle Es and get the information they need from her. Ruby tries once more to just talk with Es but to no avail, prompting her to team up with Ragna. A Seithr clone of Ruby is made by Es to even the battlefield. In Chapter 8, Ruby and Ragna demand answers from a defeated Es, who reveals that the Keystones are the core of the Phantom Field and that Rachel is the only one who can seal away the stones so that the world will collapse and return everyone to their worlds. Ruby then urges everyone to start searching for Rachel but is stopped by Hazama, who has become suspicious of the System XX who has been guiding Ruby. They all learn that the System XX has been gathering battle data thanks to Ruby holding the Keystone, and now plans to use the Huntress as a catalyst to shift the Phantom Field into the world of Remnant. Ruby is then attacked by the System XX but is protected by Ragna who takes the blow for her. As the Keystone reveals its true form, the Huntress confirms with Es that the only way for everyone to return to their worlds is to now defeat the stone. With both Ragna and Es too injured to fight and Hazama suddenly missing, Ruby worries about fighting the Keystone on her own when her teammates suddenly arrive. With her friends now by her side, her confidence is restored and she decides to take down the Keystone together with her team. Worried about Ragna and Es, Ruby directs Blake and Yang to protect them while she and Weiss fight the Keystone. Upon learning that Ragna protected Ruby earlier, Yang thanks him for saving her younger sister. Ruby and Weiss then prepare themselves to battle the Keystone. After Ruby and Weiss destroy the Keystone, Team RWBY revels in their victory and the hope of returning home. When Hazama suddenly reappears, Ruby receives the red Keystone from him as everyone is returned to their respected worlds. She then wakes up in Team RWBY's dorm room and finds the Keystone in her hand, causing her to panic and searching for a way to dispose of it. Her teammates then enter the room and are shocked to find her in possession of the Keystone. The stone fervently apologizes to the team for its actions and assures them that it can now only maintain its physical form. Ultimately, Team RWBY decides to keep the stone to keep an eye on it and prevent it from doing anything suspicious. Ruby then gives a cheer for the team to fight for justice and to save people, to which they all happily agree. Cooperative Ending In Chapter 2, after Ruby and Blake lose to Ragna and Gordeau, they listen to the Grim Reaper's suspicions about the tournament and his conclusion that they might not even have to compete for the Keystones and that they should stop fighting each other. While Blake is unsure of Ragna's assumptions due to the lack of evidence, Ruby believes him and allows him to handle the stones, much to Blake and Gordeau's surprise. Ruby shares with Blake her belief that there is a chance that risking their lives for the Keystones will be pointless in the end, and she wants to fight for something that she is absolutely sure of. Ruby then asks Ragna to keep his Keystone safe before she and Blake take their leave. In Chapter 9, Ruby and Weiss appear in the final stage with several fighters from the other three worlds. The Keystones then disappear from their possessions as the System XX reveals its final form. After Rachel reveals the nature of the System XX and concludes that the only way to stop it is to destroy it, Ruby, Weiss and everyone else rally Ragna to fight, despite the uncertainty of whether or not they will make it back to their worlds. Ruby then teams up with Ragna, Yu and Hyde and they destroy the Keystone together. Afterward, they all return to their original worlds. Playable Characters There are 20 default characters (21 in PC) and 20 Season 1 DLC characters (19 in PC), totaling of 40 characters in the current rosters.Famitsu It was confirmed on ARC Live by ArcSys Work's President, Minoru Kidooka, that there will be a second wave after all Season 1 DLC characters are released.Arc System Works America Bold Italic font for downloadable playable characters. ''RWBY'' *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *''Blake Belladonna'' (Console S1 DLC Free; Default in PC) *''Yang Xiao Long'' (S1 DLC Free; Time Release Update Patch in PC) ''BlazBlue'' ''Persona 4 Arena'' ''Under Night In-Birth'' Non-Playable Characters Original characters *System XX (Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX) Gameplay The game is a 2-on-2, two dimensional, tag team fighting game, which allows the player to switch between characters during a fight. Each character from both players has their own health bar. Modes This game also features an original story of all four franchise's perspectives of RWBY, BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Under Night In Birth called "Episode Mode".Destructoid Episode Mode: An original story unfolding in a singularity called the "Phantom Field", where the four worlds represented in the game collide. Tactics Mode: The players can learn new techniques while playing a new system of the game. Survival Mode: A mode where the player has to defeat waves of enemies. Training Mode: A mode where the player can practice handling different kinds of combat situations. Gallery Mode: A mode that in which all of the illustrations can be viewed. Replay Theater: A mode where you can check recorded replay of your previous battles.DualShockers Casual Lobby Mode: A mode where players can choose their favorite character as their avatar and socialize, and battling other players.Shoryuken Battle Themes RWBY * Ruby Mix (BBTAG Special) (This Will Be the Day / Red Like Roses / EP 8 Score - Players and Pieces / Red Like Roses Part II) *'Weiss Mix (BBTAG Special)' (Mirror Mirror / It's My Turn / This Life is Mine) * Blake Mix (BBTAG Special) (From Shadows / Like Morning Follows Night) *'Yang Mix (BBTAG Special)' (I Burn / Armed and Ready) * Red Like Roses Part II (Full version) Development Before BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle's reveal, Rooster Teeth teased at RTX 2017 the possibility of something RWBY affiliated being revealed at Evo 2017.RTX 2017 RWBY Panel During the Evolution Championship Series, it was announced that Ruby Rose is going to be in a crossover fighting game created by Arc Systems Works and will include characters from BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In Birth and RWBY. The game was announced to be released in 2018.Arc System Works YouTube Channel A demo of Ruby in the game was tweeted by Gray Haddock on October 3rd, 2017. On October 6th, 2017, Arc Systems Works released an early demo gameplay trailer of the crossover fighting game featuring the seven then-confirmed playable characters.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On October 15th, 2017, Weiss Schnee was confirmed to be in the fighting game in the second character introduction trailer of BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. The game was announced to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Steam.Arc System Works YouTube Channel On January 13th, 2018, Blake Belladonna was confirmed to be in the fighting game as one of 20 confirmed DLC characters on the Arc System Works Fighting Game Award 2017 show for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. The game was released on May 31st, 2018 in Japan and June 5th, 2018 in North America.Shoryuken On February 7th, 2018, Yang was confirmed to be in the fighting game as one of 20 confirmed DLC characters in the EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer for BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. She and Blake were confirmed as free DLC, specifically.EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer Downloadable Content 20 DLC characters can be purchased as a pack called "Additional Character-in-One Pack". The download code for the pack was included in the BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Limited Box ''only available as an exclusive in Japan.'Shoryuken' Limited Edition Bonuses Arc System Works America revealed the Collector's Edition for ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle that was available in North America. The Collector's and standard editions of the game came with a 7-track mini-OST with pre-orders. It was available for pre-order on May 4th, 2018.Siliconera *''BlazBlue Cross Bag Battle'' high-quality box with a steel book *Original soundtrack CD *''BlazBlue Cross Bag Battle'' Soft Cover Art Book (52 pages) *A set of acrylic stands of Ruby Rose, Ragna the Bloodedge, Yu Narukami, and Hyde Kido. Soundtracks The original soundtrack CD to BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle includes 15 tracks. References to RWBY Story Mode *Throughout the Story Mode and in some of her battle interactions, Ruby is fascinated with the weapons of Ragna the Bloodedge, Es Mitsurugi, Aegis, Hyde Kido, Gordeau the Harvester, and Vatista. This refers to her obsession with weapons. *At the end of Episode P4A, the way Ruby wears her cloak alongside her Yasogami school uniform is similar to how she dressed at Beacon Academy. *In Chapter 3 of Under Night In-Birth, Blake mistakes Makoto Nanaya for a Faunus due to the demi-human's squirrel ears and tail. She also acknowledges the discrimination she has endured and mentions her love of fish. Makoto can also tell that Blake has cat ears under her ribbon, similar to how Sun Wukong and Penny Polendina could tell. *In Chapter 1 of Episode RWBY, Team RWBY splits into two groups to search for the Keystones: Ruby and Weiss, and Blake and Yang. This refers to their partnerships that are formed during the Beacon Academy initiation. *In the Ending of Episode RWBY, when the Keystone barks like a dog, Yang mentions that they already have one. When the stone meows, Blake is offended due to being a cat-type Faunus. Battle Interactions *In her victory screen interaction with Hyde Kido, Ruby mentions her duty as a Huntress. *In her victory screen interaction with Gordeau the Harvester, Ruby mentions how her uncle Qrow Branwen is the only scythe wielder she knows. *In her victory screen interaction with Vatista, Ruby mentions her Semblance of speed. *In one of her battle intros, Weiss mentions that as long as bears her family's honor, she will not tarnish it. This refers to her initial goal as a Huntress to elevate the Schnee name. This is referenced again in her victory screen interaction with Hakumen. *In her battle interactions with Makoto Nanaya and Platinum the Trinity, Weiss tells them to stick to their plans, referring to how she fights with coordination. *In Weiss' victory screen interaction with Yu Narukami, he mentions how her family must be special, to which she gives a vague answer. This refers to the bad reputation of the Schnee family brought by Jacques Schnee. *In her battle interactions with Blake and Naoto Shirogane, Weiss is irritated when they call her the "Ice Queen", a nickname that is used frequently used throughout the show. *In Blake's pre-battle interaction with Jin Kisaragi, he tells her, "Stay in the shadows like the beast you are." This refers to her theme song, From Shadows. In their victory screen interaction, Blake mentions that she is used to fighting with people who use Iaido, which refers to Adam Taurus. *Blake's battle interactions with Jubei refer to her love of books. *Yang's battle interactions with Noel Vermillion, Iron Tager, Kanji Tatsumi, Waldstein, and Carmine refer to her reckless nature in fights. *Yang's pre-battle interaction with Chie Satonaka refers to her preference of punches over kicks in combat. *In Yang and Blake's victory screen interaction, Yang comments on how "charging in without thinking was a good way to lose" which ends up foreshadowing part of the circumstances that would later cost her an arm. Gameplay *If the match ends in a draw, the members of Team RWBY sit on the ground in the same poses that they are in at the end of the Volume 3 Opening. *Team RWBY's Distortion Drives are based on moves that the characters use in the show: **Ruby's first Distortion Drive, Petal Burst, references a move that she has used several times where she spins while using her Semblance, wrapping herself in her cape. The second, Petal Dance, refers to a combo she uses against the Beowolves in the "Red Trailer". *Team RWBY's Astral Finishes are also based on moves that the characters use in the show: **Ruby's Red Reaper - Ruby pulls her opponent into the air with her Semblance, hooks Crescent Rose onto them, and utilizes the recoil of her gunshots to keep up her momentum, before finally slicing through her opponent. This is similar to the move she uses to decapitate a Nevermore in "Players and Pieces". **Weiss' White Night - Weiss uses Myrtenaster to fire cyan laser-like projectiles, which she has done more than once in the show. She then leaps into the air and uses the same pose and motion that she performs at the end of her battle in the "White" Trailer while summoning and launching her Arma Gigas' sword. **Blake's Black Death - The first half uses the same moves that Blake performs when she first attacks a Nevermore in "Players and Pieces", including the use of her Semblance for mobility. The second half uses the same spinning attack that she performs against the Spider Droid in the "Black" Trailer, followed by her opponent disintegrating similarly to how the Spider Droid does upon being defeated by Adam. **Yang's Yellow Dragon - Yang activates her Semblance with flames bursting around her and then slams her heel down on her opponent before unleashing a flurry of punches on them. She finishes off her punching spree by uppercutting her opponent into the air. She then leaps up higher than her opponent and brings them down with her while she delivers a fiery, explosive punch to the ground below, using a similar pose and motion to the move that she begins her battle with in the "Yellow" Trailer. When her fist strikes the ground, large shards of glass burst into the air, referencing the glass dance floor in Junior Xiong's nightclub, where the "Yellow" Trailer takes place. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' Opening Animation *The scene with Ruby jumping in front of the moon and firing Crescent Rose in its gun form is taken from the "Red" Trailer where she does the same to a pack of Beowolf Grimm. Trivia *Due to RWBY being a North American production, RWBY characters start out with speaking in English as their default language voice instead of Japanese, until in finalization, the default voice language only sets in either English or Japanese depends on the region the players are in, leaving the players can set characters' language voices individually. **Only the English RWBY cast who are credited while the English cast for non-RWBY characters remained uncredited. This also applies that none of the English cast of non-RWBY characters announced the title screen like English RWBY cast. *Team RWBY appears as silhouettes at the end of the EVO 2018 Special Promotion Trailer similarly to appearing as silhouettes in the show proper's original four trailers. *At the end of RWBY Highlight Trailer, a preview is shown of Ruby's Astral Finish, but the Japanese version shows a footage of Yang's Astral finish. *Each character has at least one color palette that is based on RWBY characters (mostly No.12): **Ruby Rose color palette: Ragna, Es (BlazBlue), Yu Narukami, Jiraya, Labrys, Pallas Athena (Persona 4 Arena), Hyde (Under Night In-Birth). **Weiss Schnee color palette: Jin Kisaragi, Izayoi (BlazBlue), Yosuke Hanamura, Izanagi (Persona 4 Arena), Orie (Under Night In-Birth). **Blake Belladonna color palette: Hakumen (BlazBlue), Chie Satonaka, Konohana Sakuya (Persona 4 Arena), Linne (Under Night In-Birth). **Yang Xiao Long color palette: Azrael, Iron Tager (BlazBlue), Yukiko Amagi, Tomoe (Persona 4 Arena), Mika (Under Night In-Birth). **Jaune Arc color palette: Mai Natsume (BlazBlue), Kanji Tatsumi, Sukuna-Hikona (Persona 4 Arena), Ruby Rose (RWBY). **Pyrrha Nikos color palette: Platinum the Trinity (BlazBlue), Naoto Shirogane, Take-Mikazuchi (Persona 4 Arena), Weiss Schnee (RWBY). **Nora Valkyrie color palette: Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue), Akihiko Sanada, Artemisia (Persona 4 Arena), Yang Xiao Long (RWBY). **Lie Ren color palette: Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue), Mitsuru Kirijo, Caesar (Persona 4 Arena), ''Yuzuriha (''Under Night In-Birth), Blake Belladonna (RWBY). **Sun Wukong color palette: Gordeau (Under Night In-Birth). **Penny Polendina color palette: Nu-13 (BlazBlue), Aegis, Ariadne (Persona 4 Arena), Vatista (Under Night In-Birth). **Summer Rose color palette: Ruby Rose (RWBY). **Raven Branwen color palette: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) **Ozpin color palette: Jubei (BlazBlue). **Grimm color palette: Merkava (Under Night In-Birth). **Cinder Fall color palette: Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury (BlazBlue) **Roman Torchwick color palette: Carmine (Under Night In-Birth). **Neopolitan color palette: Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue). **Adam Taurus color palette: Hazama (BlazBlue), Waldstein (Under Night In-Birth). ***The RWBY-themed color palettes for the Investigation Team of Persona 4 reference the partnerships that were formed between the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR during the Beacon Academy Initiation. For example, Yu Narukami's RWBY-themed color palette features Yu with Ruby's color scheme and his Persona with Weiss' color scheme. *A third of the franchises in the game were celebrating an anniversary the year this game was released. Both Blazblue and Persona 4 are turning ten and RWBY and Under Night In-Birth turning five. *Color Palette 13 for both Weiss and Blake are based on the Disney versions of the fairy tale characters they allude to - Snow White and Belle respectively. Color Palette 13 for Ruby and Yang are based on their mothers since they have similar appearances. *The PC versions have regional pricings. *One of the Twitters questions Mori answered about any plans on adding RWBY characters for the second wave, he's certain on planning to add them, but he needs the support from the fans. According to him, he really wants Adam to be in, but many staffs talking about Penny. Another Twitter question asked about if Qrow Branwen is going to be DLC playable character and Mori respond that he will try his best to get him in.'Arc System Works America YouTube ' Links *Official Website *[https://twitter.com/BLAZBLUE_PR BlazBlue Offical Twitter] *''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' Wiki References Category:Video Games